soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulsplit Wiki:Style Guide
For more information on editing the Wikia, click here. 'Images' Any images you post to the wiki are your responsibility. There are a few rules you must abide by in order to post an acceptable picture to the wikia. These rules are as follows. #The image must be appropriate for children as young as 13 years of age. #No images should have any nudity on them. #All posted images must be Soulsplit-related. (with the exception of personal blog posts.) #Any text within the image must be in British English or American English. #Any images that you intend to post to a Wiki article must be high quality or an inventory (aka bank) image. (inventory images are to be left at their current ratios and sizes) 'Information' While we appreciate your contributions, the Soulsplit wiki is only looking for valuable, accurate information. We also do not want any subjective information; we are not looking for opinions, just facts. Any information that is not solely objective will most likely be removed or edited over. 'Copying' 'Within the Wiki' Also, all information submitted to the Soulsplit wiki is usable by any wiki members as long as it is used on the wikia. (e.g. Some information didn't belong on that page but suited the other page nicely) 'From Other Wikis' If any information is seen to be copied from another wiki page it will be removed without notice. Your account may be suspended from further wiki activity for a short time depending on how many offenses you have made. 'Legal' All information must not be copyrighted. Any information reported to us that violates any copyright laws will be removed and the culprit will be dealt with. 'Italicization' Italicizing can be done by inserting two apostrophes at the beginning of your selection and at the end or by selecting the tilted'' I from the visual editor's toolbar. Italicization should only be used when attempting to draw attention to a specific word. For example, it could make the difference between this You only have a thousand dollars. and this You ''only have a thousand dollars. We at the wiki understand that it could also be used to represent sarcasm, but please refrain from using it in that tone for the sake of the wiki's professionalism. 'Bold' Bolding text can be used to highlight a key word or distinguish the word from others particularly pertaining to making titles. Bolding a font can be done by adding three apostrophes before and after the phrase you wish to show in bold-type. This can also be done by highlighting your selected phrase and selecting the bold-type B '''in your visual editor's toolbar. Adding bold increases professionalism by showing clear differences between the differing texts. Remember, organization is '''essential to creating a professional wiki. 'Underline' The Soulsplit team advises you to use this sparingly. When editting the Soulpslit wiki, you will never use underlines. Underlines can be made by placing your text in between two parallel arrows facing opposite directions with a "u" in the middle on either side of the selection. The ending underline code should also include a forward slash preceding the "u." A standard coding for an underline is as follows: Your text here 'Strikethroughs' Strikethroughs are only used in the blogs section of the Soulsplit wiki. They show that one section is no longer valid and/or completed. You can create a strikethrough by inserting "strike" between two parallel arrows facing opposite directions on either side of your selection. The source code is as follows: Accomplished Task What is displayed when done correctly: Accomplished Task 'Hyperlinks' The Soulsplit wiki staff have deemed that linking to unverified or non-Soulsplit related websites is entirely inappropriate for the wiki. So, please, watch what you link. Hyperlinks can be added to wiki pages by either adding double brackets around words or placing a single set of brackets around the URL and the intended text. This can be helpful when trying to reference a specific source pertaining to a Soulsplit event or update. Double brackets create a link to another Soulsplit wiki page. You can create a double bracket link by following this standard: Chosen Text Single brackets '''create links to outside sources. These may '''only be used if linking to the offical Soulsplit website or the official Soulsplit forums. Any abuse of this privelege and you will be blocked and your edits will be revoked. By following this standard you can correctly build an external link: desired text Note that this one does not utilize pipes; adding pipes will still cause it to function correctly, but is redundant when it has absolutely no benefits. 'Headers' Headings should be used when stating main topics within the article. They are essentially titles underneath titles. These can also be reached from the Headings drop down menu on the visual editor's toolbar. They are not to be used as a replacement for a bold or italicized font. Each number the heading is associated with represents priority in an article or document( 1 being the highest tier.) These should be the standards to be followed while creating headings: Header 1 is the page's title Header 2 Header Header 3 Header Header 4 Header Heading 5 Header 'Lines' The Soulsplit team advises you to use this sparingly. A line can be produced by typing four hyphens consecutively. This is normally used for sectioning off the least important information (such as trivia, fun facts, etc.) This is an example of the shortcode: ---- You can also use the HTML Coding for line making. When using the coding, any HTML language is allowed. This includes, size=, noshade, width=, and align=. Here is an example of the code: This is what it displays when done correctly: 'Infoboxes' The Soulsplit wiki has three major infoboxes. The Infobox Item, the Quest details infobox and the Infobox Monster. All three are designed to give the average reader the information they need as quickly as possible. After all, wikipedia means quick information. 'Infobox Item' The first infobox, the item infobox, is used for pages dedicated to describing specific items. This infobox will never be used for anything besides making item information quickly available. The images within this infobox should always be the inventory sprite. The item infobox's syntax is as follows: Remember, don't use hyperlinks in this infobox. It looks silly with the box and could potentially screw with certain aspects of the code. 'Infobox Monster' The second infobox, the monster infobox, is used specifically for giving quick information about monsters only. This infobox should never be used unless to hand out monster information quickly. This infobox's syntax is as follows: 'Quest Details' The third and last infobox, the Quest Details infobox, is designed specifically for quests. Only accurate and up-to-date information is to be placed into this. The syntax is as follows: 'Tables' There is currently three tables utilized on this Wikia: the experience table, the charm table and the item bonuses table. Each table serves a unique purpose and are used to give users access to numerical information regarding loot, stats, or prices.